Isidore Crusoe
Isidore Crusoe was the male tribute from District 12 who was reaped for the 21st Hunger Games. He killed himself by blowing up the train on its way to the Capitol, placing 24th out of 24. Biography Isidore was born and raised by an unhappily married couple who owned an explosives company. He presumably also lived with his older sister who died during the 13th Hunger Games. One day, his father asked his mother to go back inside a house they were about to destroy because he forgot "important business documents." As soon as she walked through the front door, he set the explosives off. Her death was viewed as an unintentional, work-related casualty. As a result, his father was not charged for murder. Since her demise, Isidore assumed the role of partner for his father's business. Through the job, he learned to create explosives out of anything, so long as there's a source of electricity. The 21st Hunger Games Isidore was eligible for the 21st Hunger Games because his sister participated in the 13th Hunger Games. An Explosion In his first (and only) point of view, Isidore was reflecting on his terrible life, particularly the day his father murdered his mother. He despises the idea of becoming his father, and he's terrified that the Hunger Games might be the turning point. Cress Mariposa, his district escort, recognized his grim demeanor and tried to support him. However, Isidore lashed out at her, criticizing her style for making him sick. When Cress is too dumbfounded to respond to his attacks, he marches out of the room in anger. When he reaches the end of the accessible area on the train, he noticed an electrical panel against the wall. Cress confronts him as he's tampering with the panel, but when she believes he's just trying to stop the train, she calls his bluff on creating a bomb. However, her smile drops when he reveals a hidden explosive object in his pocket. During the explosion, he killed five people, including himself and Cress, and injured two, including Emeri Malloy. Keep It Fractured President Mettius Quain and the Supreme Commander discuss the explosion. Video evidence suggests that Isidore caused the explosion, and the forensic team is in the process of confirming it. However, President Quain asks for the reports to indicate it was caused by "vehicular malfunction" to keep the districts at odds. A Twist of Fate Although he does not appear, Isidore was mentioned by Emeri. She wonders if he caused the explosion and if it was an act of rebellion. Tribute Stats General *'Placing:' 24th out of 24 *'Days in Arena:' 0 *'Kills:' 1 tribute (himself) and 4 non-tributes (including Cress) *'Alliance:' None *'Token:' Explosive chip. Strengths *'Explosive knowledge.' After working with his father for years, Isidore became incredibly talented in creating bombs out of anything (as long as he had a source of electricity). This skill enabled him to create an explosion on the District 12 train. Weaknesses *'Mental insanity.' Isidore was incapable of coping with being reaped for the Hunger Games and the possibility of becoming his father, which lead him to madness. This unhinged state drove him to kill himself, Cress, and three others. Storylines *'Fear of becoming his father.' Since Isidore only appeared in "An Explosion," his primary storyline was short with limited character growth. The reaping drove him to madness, and he ultimately committed suicide. The ensuring explosion killed four other people (including Cress) and injured two (including Emeri). *'Effects of the explosion.' Although he does not physically appear in this storyline, his actions directly caused it. As such, he is a common thread throughout all of "The Explosion" talks. Personality Isidiore was a troubled, hostile boy. He actively despised Capitolites for their gaudy appearances and superficial personality, as seen when he criticized Cress in "An Explosion." After his father murdered his mother, he became increasingly distrustful towards others, believing they always had an interior motive for their actions. Furthermore, his poor relationship with his parents led him to be disrespectful towards authority figures. When he was reaped for the Hunger Games, he feared that he would turn into his murderous father. This idea drove him to madness, resulting in him recklessly killing himself and four others via explosion. Relationships *'Mr. Crusoe (father, enemy).' Isidore hated his father for his abusive, manipulative, and deceptive nature. It is unknown if Mr. Crusoe felt the same way, or if the feelings were unreciprocated. Ultimately, the idea of remotely becoming his father drove Isidore to suicide, confirming the former's negative influence on the latter. *'Emeri Malloy (district partner, acquaintance).' Although they were district partners, Isidore and Emeri never talked to one another in "Anguish." It is possible that the former meant to kill the latter when he blew up the train, but it was never confirmed. However, Emeri held negative feelings towards him, as he ruined her chances of being a dancer. *'Cress Mariposa (escort, enemy).' In "An Explosion," Isidore criticizes Cress for her stereotypical Capitol demeanor, particularly her appearance. When Cress later confronted him about the situation, he blew up the train, killing both of them and three other passengers. Trivia *In the initial notes, he is defined as a "minor character." *He is the first tribute to die in the Deviation Series. *He is the only known tribute to die before entering the arena. *He only had one point of view in Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games. **Due to this, he had the least number of point of views out of all the tributes. *He was inspired by J.D. in Heathers. *In the initial outline, he was supposed to make it to the arena, survive a decent amount of time, and have a confrontation with Taneli about abusive parents. However, since the latter's backstory was altered, this storyline no longer fit. Category:Tributes in the 21st Hunger Games Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased